Never
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: There are some things a Jedi should never do.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Also, the idea for this story came from a Doctor Who episode, 'The Doctor's Daughter', most particularly the end. Actually, the part I'm talking about is the only part I've seen, but I'm working on that. Anyway, I thought a theme there applied well to this fandom or, at least, to the particular characters being written about. I hope you enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**The mission Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin were assigned to had taken a turn for the worst before they had even landed at their destination.

A few passengers decided to hijack the ship and turn it back towards Coruscant, more to make a political statement than anything, but they had weapons. Obi-Wan saw this as a threat, and he advised Anakin to be wary and keep his senses alert.

The hijackers had already forced the pilot of the ship into the main cabin and one of them now controlled the ship. The passengers were huddled towards the back of the cabin, too afraid to stay in their seats and too afraid to even think of moving.

It was at this point in time that Obi-Wan stepped forward while sending a mental message to his apprentice, telling him to stay with the passengers.

The hijacker nearest him, a human, whipped out a blaster. "What are you doing? Get back there!"

Obi-Wan held up his hands. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know what you intend to do to these people, and why you are taking the ship back to Coruscant."

"It isn't any of your business," the man snapped, tightening his grip on his weapon. "If you don't get away, I'm going to kill you."

"I just need to know that you aren't planning on hurting any of the Senators or the Supreme Chancellor himself," Obi-Wan continued, unimpressed by the weapon pointed at his chest. Silently, he added to Anakin, _I want you to prepare to help me subdue these men. I have a feeling they are more threatening than they seem._

"Why would you need to know that?"

_Be ready._ "I am a Jedi," Obi-Wan said, allowing himself a small smile at the look of shock on the other man's face. "It is my duty to know such things."

Evidently this confession had brought the other men to action. There were four—the two who had previously not been part of the conversation pulled out blaster and the one who continued to fly the plane.

Luckily, Anakin had gotten Obi-Wan's message and was in action as well. Obi-Wan heard the familiar sound of his Padawan's lightsaber igniting, and before any of the hijackers could react, the young man had done a flip over Obi-Wan's head and landed amongst the hijackers.

Everything became a blur after that, or would have seemed that way to the passengers. Obi-Wan and Anakin were perfectly aware of what they were doing, deflecting blaster shots from the passengers with lightsabers and knocking the weapons from the hijacker's hands. Anakin had managed to tie one up—the one piloting the plane—with some rope he carried. Obi-Wan distracted the others.

Then Anakin was with him again, fighting, and this time they managed to secure two at the same time. Obi-Wan brandished a pair of hand-cuffs and murmured, "I always have these just for this sort of occasion." He and Anakin were in the process of securing their charges when a blaster shot rang through the ship.

Obi-Wan and Anakin both stood up, confused. Obi-Wan wondered why the Force had given him no warning, and he felt Anakin asking the same question, but all became clear when both saw the fourth and last hijacker, looking back at them, blaster cocked towards the passengers. Before either Jedi could react, the blaster fired a second time, and a second passenger cried out and fell to the ground, dead.

Obi-Wan could not believe it, and he sprang forward just as the man raised his blaster a third time. He managed to knock the blaster away and it skidded across the floor, away from the two of them. Then Obi-Wan ignited his lightsaber, causing the man to fall against the wall, the burning weapon barely an inch from his neck.

"Why did you do it?" Obi-Wan asked, voice tight. Had it been anyone else, there would have been anger, but with Obi-Wan it was just seriousness, which was worse. "Why did you have to kill those people? They did not have anything to do with whatever you were trying to accomplish. Might I add, while we're on the subject, that by killing them you will not accomplish anything. I will make sure of that."

The man glared up at the Jedi. "Do it then."

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed at this response. He then heard a whisper through his mind coming from the bond, from Anakin. _If you're going to kill him, you should hurry up. _

This stunned Obi-Wan quite a bit, and he looked from his apprentice to the lightsaber burning so close to the criminal's neck. He followed the man's throat upwards to meet his eyes, burning with anger and frustration. If he probed further with the Force, Obi-Wan could sense the man's despair at defeat as well, at not being able to get himself heard. He decided to stop his search for answers there; it was not his place, but the place of a judge and jury.

To Anakin, he said, _I'm not going to kill him. _

"Why not?" Anakin's shock was so much that he had to say it aloud.

Obi-Wan turned back to the man. "A Jedi does not kill in cold blood. This man will return to Coruscant and if he is convicted and punished, it will be through a trial presided over by a proper judge. It is not my place to decide his fate in such a manner."

The man looked confused, and Obi-Wan felt confusion radiating off his apprentice as well. To emphasize his point, Obi-Wan switched off his weapon and leaned down to place handcuffs on the man, but nothing more. When he stood again, he faced Anakin.

"Jedi do not kill unless it is absolutely necessary. It is not necessary to kill this man right now."

Anakin stared at his master, still uncomprehending. "But it wasn't necessary for him to kill those two passengers. What about them?"

"You're talking of revenge," Obi-Wan sighed. "Revenge is not the answer. We are better than that. We are better than him. He killed in cold blood, but we are above that. We must distinguish ourselves. Would you have yourself descend to that level, Anakin?"

Finally it seemed that Anakin understood. He shook his head. Obi-Wan allowed his Padawan a tired smile.

"I have to say the same for myself," Obi-Wan said. "I would never kill out of revenge or in cold blood. If you remember nothing else, remember this. I would never do such a thing, and you should never as well."

Anakin nodded, letting the words sink in, before turning to keep watch over his prisoner.


End file.
